You Complete My Life
by DeadLuver123
Summary: After All Out War everyone has there life back together and there trying to make everything as normal as they can.
1. The Start Of A new Begining

You Complete My Life

Chapter 1

After a really hard win to defeat the Saviors, after losing Morgan, Tobin, Shiva, Eric, Gregory and Ocean Side falling down which led to everyone at Ocean Sides death besides, Cyndie and Racheal. They locked Negan up and Dwight took over the Sanctuary and he was a lot better leader than Negan.

2 Years Later

Rick and Michonne, were tangled up in each other. Then they hear crying from the other room

"Not Again" Rick groaned Michonne laughs

"I'll get him" Michonne said grinning

Michonne picks up little, Morgan and start humming to him while rocking him. Rick comes up Behind her and puts his arms around her waist and starts kissing her neck.

"Better wake Judith up" Rick says kissing, Michonne one more time before leaving.

Rick walks into Judith's room then shakes her "Time to wake up Sweetie" Judith lays there pretending to be asleep

"Judy I see you smilin'" Rick says again

"…. I'm makin' pancakes" Rick says Judith's face lights up then she runs into her father's arms.

Michonne, lifts, Morgan into a baby chair. Michonne and Rick and Making pancakes then someone knocks on the door in was Maggie, Enid and Hershel Jr.

"Hi" Maggie says "Hey hoe are you?" Rick says back

"I'm fine" Maggie says back

"Where's Carl" Enid asks

"Up stairs probably reading comics like usual"

"Okay"

"How's little Morgan" Maggie asks Rick

"He's doin' fine. How about Hershel?"

"He's doing great" Maggie says grinning

"Judith's getting really big" Maggie says

"Yeah, Can't believe she's already four" Rick says

"Okay breakfast is ready" Michonne says

Carl and Enid come downstairs holding hands, Rick smiling at them

They're sitting at the table with Rick, Maggie and Michonne talking and Carl and Enid talking and laughing then Judith starts playing with her pancakes Enid looks at her in disgust.

Rick smiling at her trying not to laugh then Judith throws her pancakes at Rick and starts laughing her ass off.

"… Well me and Enid are going out I'll see you later dad" Carl says

"Kay" Rick says "See you later"

Tara and Cyndie knock on Daryl and Jesus's door

"Hey what's up" Jesus says happy to see Tara and Cyndie

"What's up,Ellie's throwing a party tonight she wanted us to ask everyone to come" Cyndie says

"Okay I'll come, and I'll make sure Daryl comes too"

"The hell you will"

Daryl says in the back trying not to make it look like he actually wants to come

"He'll come" Jesus says whispering

"Okay, thank you" Tara says

"I'm not going" Daryl says smiling at Jesus

"Yes you are" Jesus says playfully pushing Daryl

"Fine you got me I am" Daryl says kissing Jesus

Rick and Michonne are sitting on they're steps with little Morgan Rick smiles at Tara and Cyndie who are holding hands. Tara waves at the couple

"I'm glad everyone here has someone" Rick says "Me too, never thought Daryl and Jesus would get together" Michonne says smiling "Me too, I'm also glad Aaron found someone too" Rick says

"Yeah him and Dante are perfect for each other same for Tara and Cyndie" Michonne says "I'm also happy for Dwight and Rosita" Rick says smiling

Rick leans in and kisses Michonne tenderly they stare at each other smiling. Tara and Cyndie walk up to them "Hi Ellie's throwing a party and she asked is to ask everyone here to come" Tara says smiling

"Okay, we'll be there" Rick says grinning at them

"Great that's everyone!" Cyndie says

"Did Daryl agree to go?" Michonne asks

"Well Jesus said that he's going to make him go" Cyndie said laughing

"Well see you later" Tara says

"Bye" Rick says

Rick holds Michonne's hand


	2. Happy Days

You Complete My Life

Chapter 2

"Carl you have to wear a nice shirt" Rick says

"What's the point it's just a party"

"Because at this party Ellie want people to dress nice" Rick says

"Fine" Carl groans

Michonne walks into the room with Morgan on her hip

"Did you finally get him to wear something nice?" Michonne says

"Yeah, took long enough though"

Rick kisses Michonne

"Daryl you have to wear something nice!" Jesus says

"Don't get the point of it" Daryl grunts

"Come on a button down shirt is not going to kill you"

"Fine but don't expect me to take a shower"

"I have bad news Daryl…. You have to take a shower too" Jesus says laughing

"Hell no"

"What if I took a shower with you?" Jesus says

"Well….. Okay" Daryl says

"I'm so happy Dwight, Rosita, Ezekiel and Carol are coming!" Cyndie says

"Me too" Tara says grinning

"What do you think the chances are of Daryl taking a shower?" Tara says

"Uh…. 1%" Cyndie says laughing

"Do I HAVE to go" Racheal says

"Yes you do Racheal" Cyndie says

Rick, Michonne, Maggie, Daryl, Jesus, Ezekiel, Carol, Dwight, Rosita, Eugene, Tara and Cyndie, Dante and Aaron are sitting in a small group together enjoying the evening

"Never thought I would see you wear a button down shirt Daryl" Aaron says

"Jesus's fault, Didn't wanna wear one" Daryl says

Dante notices Rosita has a baby

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?!" Dante says

"Yes" Rosita starts laughing

"We were about to tell you" Dwight says

"Congrats" they all say

"How's Carl doing" Aaron asks

"He's doing okay he's manly out with Enid now a days" Rick says

"Figures" Aarons says

"Okay guys dinner!" Ellie says

Awhile after dinner they all go home. Carol and Ezekiel stay at Daryl and Jesus's house for the night Same for Dwight and Rosita, Enid stays at Rick's house. And Maggie and Hershel Jr and Eugene at Tara and Cyndie's house.

"Don't do anything weird" Rick says talking to Carl and Enid

"Like what dad?"

"You know what I mean" Rick says

"I don't think we do" Enid says smiling

"Just go to bed" Rick says Carl and Enid run upstairs laughing

"Kids" Rick says putting his arms around Michonne's waist

"Is Morgan asleep?" Rick asks

"Yep, but Ii don't know how long that'll be" Michonne says

"Why"

Rick moves over to the bed kissing Michonne. He lays her down on the bed. Rick takes his shirt off then throws it on the ground then he takes her shirt off with her bra. He starts kissing her neck Michonne starts moaning lightly he starts sucking her boobs while unbuttoning her pant. Michonne tries not to moan very loud. Morgan starts crying

Rick grunts "I'll go get him" Michonne says putting her shirt back on

Jesus and Daryl are playing a board game at the kitchen table

"How come everyone wanted to pile into are house?" Daryl says

"I don't know"

They starts hearing Rosita moaning

"They better not be fuckin' in there" Daryl says Jesus tries not to laugh but does

"S'not funny" Daryl says smirking and then ends up laughing as well

The next morning everyone leaves Alexandria and go back home

"Me and Cyndie were thinking about going on a 2 week run" Tara says

"Okay" Rick says

"Winter's coming soon we're gonna need warm close and stuff" Rick says

"Rick" Jesus says "Yeah"

"I was thinking… is it okay to move everyone from Hilltop to Alexandria in the winter?" Jesus asks

"Yeah it' okay to me wouldn't want anyone freezing especially Hershel Jr. Rick says

"Thanks you. Daryl and I were also thinking about going on a run too" Jesus says

"Okay" Rick says "Me, Michonne and Heath will start moving people from Hilltop to Alexandria while you're gone" Rick says

"Okay Me and Michonne will take the RV, Heath you go to The Kingdom and ask for they're school bus"

"Okay" Heath says

Rick and Michonne are driving for awhile then Rick puts his hand on her knee just like he did 2 years ago Michonne smile then takes his hand and kisses it.

Guys thanks for the support I had a lot of fun making the second chapter and I have ideas for the third chapter and I think you guys are going to like it so Thank You all and have an awesome day!


	3. Can I see him

You Complete My Life

Chapter 3

Rick and Michonne finally got to Hilltop Rick got out of the RV. Maggie opened the gate "Wasn't expecting you so soon"

"Jesus wants us to move everyone at Hilltop to Alexandria for the winter. Heath's going to come by soon to get the rest of you." Rick said

"Okay if you wait here I'll get Hershel and Enid ready"

"Okay"

Heath finally got there. Rick, Michonne and Heath helped everyone pack the Hilltop up for the winter

"Will you have enough room for everyone there?" Aaron asked

"We'll make room" Michonne said

Maggie came by with Hershel Jr. and Enid "I'm going to go and get the food" Enid said

"Okay, need any help?" Dante asked

"Yeah, thanks"

After awhile they packed everything up and left the Hilltop for the winter. After a long car ride to Alexandria they finally got there they started to bring all the food to the pantry Hilltop was running low on food anyway so they just brought it all because they could grow more next Spring

"That's everything" said Dante

"Okay, now we have to find out where everyone can stay" said Michonne

"Aaron and Dante can stay at Daryl and Jesus's house. Maggie and Hershel Jr. can stay at Cyndie's house. Enid will probably want to stay at our house with Carl" said Rick

Everything was settled they found houses for the rest and all they needed now was enough food and clothes for everyone, it was going to be a long and cold winter. Carl saw Enid and ran over there to hug her

"What is everyone doing here?" asked Carl "Jesus thought it would be a good idea to move everyone at Hilltop to Alexandria for the winter" said Enid

Tara and Cyndie first stop was at a clothing store "This place should have clothes for the winter" Cyndie said "Are main goal is to find warm coats and baby food" Tara said "Maybe I can fish" Cyndie smiling. Tara did a fake frown "Seriously?" Tara said They both laughed then went into the clothing store

"it doesn't look like anyone's been here" Tara said

"Hey Tara do you think this will fit Judith?" Cyndie held up a coat

"I think so and if it's a little big that's okay"

They left the store with a lot of clothes

"Stop Tara there's a K mart over there" Cyndie pointed out

"Okay let's see if they have any baby food or food in general"

They headed to the K mart and found baby food, canned food and Advil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jesus and Daryl headed to a CVS

"Looks like no one's been here" Jesus said

"Yeah, only one way to find out"

Jesus kicked the door open. Daryl stared for a minute then smiled at Jesus

"There's enough medicine to last us the whole winter" Jesus said

They gathered up all the medicine

"Daryl…..should we take the condoms?"

"The hell" Daryl said with a smirk "I'm just going to take them" Jesus said

They got back it they're car and shared a chocolate bar then drove off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 weeks later

It was early November and already cold out Tara, Cyndie, Daryl and Jesus all returned from they're run they sorted out rooms for everyone to sleep in

"You can sleep in my bed" Carl said

"Is that a good idea" Said Enid

"It'll be okay, my dad said no weird stuff"

"Okay, then"

Enid got into Carl's bed

"Night, Enid" "Night Carl"

The next morning Rick and Michonne got up early and made Breakfast for Carl, Enid and Judith

"When do you think Carl and Enid will wake up?" Rick said

"I don't know I think they were up all night playing video games in there room"

"I need to heat some milk up for Morgan" Michonne said

Enid and Carl finally woke up at 10 Am

"You guys up all night" Rick asked with a smile

"Maybe" Carl said

"Well we saved you some pancakes"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you really know how to cook Daryl" Jesus asked

"Yes, maybe, not really"

"Well then I'll show you"

"Nah, I don't need help I think I got it"

"Daryl, Really? Dante and Aaron have been waiting for an hour" Jesus said laughing

"Fine you make breakfast"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cyndie can you warm some milk up for Hershel Jr." Tara asked

"Sure, you can finish Breakfast by yourself?" Cyndie asked

"Of course"

"I'll help you finish" Maggie said

Hershel Jr. was sitting in the living room playing with Lincoln logs that Dwight carved for him

"It was really nice of Dwight to make Hershel Jr. some Lincoln logs" Cyndie said

"Breakfast is ready" Tara said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dwight and Rosita came over to Alexandria

"How far along are you?" Jesus asked

"8 Months"

"Wow, so it's due next month?" Rick asked

"Yep, Can't wait"

"How's Eugene doing?" Tara asked

"Being annoying" Dwight said laughing"

"What's he doing now" Tara said

"Oh, you know, being a smart ass" Dwight said

"Can I see him" Dwight said

"Who?" Tara said

"Negan"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Thanks for reading guys I had a lot of fun writing this

one hope you guys enjoyed it and if you guys want

you can ask me for some kind of fanfiction

to write I'll always take new ideas.


	4. You Will Be

You Complete My Life

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why, do you want to see him?" Rick asks

"Because, it'll just be 5 minutes please"

"Fine but only 5 minutes"

Dwight walks into Negan's cell. Negan has a long beard and he's not wearing his jackets he's wearing some kind of prison suit

Dwight just thinks to himself "That fucker deserved it"

"Dwight?" Negan says

"Yeah it's me"

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to talk"

"About what"

"Negan, why did you want to control people take over they're lives ruin them?"

Negan laughs

"Doesn't matter"

"I think it does"

"And also why did you name your bat Lucille?"

"Doesn't matter either"

"Yes it does not just SPIT IT OUT" Dwight says in an angry tone

"I SAID IT DOESN'T MATTER"

"You listen to me fucker if I ask you a question you FUCKING ANSWER IT"

"Ha, when did you become so demanding"

"Let me just tell you something. You're nothing you're gonna rot in this cell alone and you'll remember that no one gave a shit about you and everyone's life is better now. Isn't that funny how you owned us now we own you"

Negan laughs "Not really you all got lucky"

"Funny, that's one way to put it, we out smarted you"

"You keep telling yourself that Dwight"

"The Sanctuary is a lot better now no one has to work for food the men don't get they're wives taken away from them"

"Dwight you're the leader and you only have one Girlfriend that's pathetic"

"What that I don't force women to be with me the thing is Negan you're the pathetic one I mean look at you"

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you again, and also fuck Rick, fuck Rick's, super hot Girlfriend and fuck Rick's children"

"You're so annoying I'm leaving"

"Whatever see if I give a fuck"

Dwight walks away and stops "You will soon enough"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was it" asked Rick

"Doesn't matter"

"Okay what does that mean?" Tara says

"Rosita we should leave"

"Dwight what happened in there?" Rosita asks

"Lets just go"

Rick's sitting in bed talking to Michonne from the bathroom

"What do you think all the yellin' was about?" Rick asked

"I don't know it's Negan so I'm not surprised there was yelling"

"Yeah I should stop worrying about this"

"Yeah you probably should"

Michonne came in the room and got in bed

"So do you think we have enough time before Morgan starts crying" Rick asked

"I don't know but we can try anyway" Michonne said wrapping her arms around Rick's neck. Rick smiles at her

Rick slowly lays her and gets between her legs

He takes her shirt off then starts Sucking on her boobs. She tries so hard not to moan but she fails and lets out a light moan.

Then Rick takes the shorts that she sleeps in off along with her underwear. Then he starts kissing her stomach Rick's cock is already as erected as it can be so her takes his boxers off and takes and puts it into Michonne causing her to moan. He fastens the pace putting they're both close, this is the first time in months that they had enough time before Morgan starts crying to have sex.

Rick really fast starts thrusting Michonne, she finally gives in and comes, Rick follows her not caring that he didn't pull out.

They both collapse in each others arms

"At least Morgan didn't cry in the middle of it this time" Rick says laughing, Michonne laughs as well

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tara why are you so stuck on this?" Cyndie asks

"Because, it's weird Dwight asks if he can see Negan for no damn reason then he says nothing about it"

"Tara you have to stop worrying"

"Yeah, you're right"

"I know I am"

Cyndie kisses Tara, Maggie looks at them with a smile

"It's getting really cold out" Jesus says

"Yeah, cold never bothered me" Daryl says

"There are only a few things that bother Daryl Dixon" Jesus says with a smile. Daryl smirks at him an gives him a kiss

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 Weeks Later

Rosita and Dwight come to visit Alexandria again on a really cold day

"Rick thinks it's going to snow today" Enid says to Dwight and Rosita

"Really? That can't be good" Rosita says

"We'll make it home before it snows, we'll be okay"

"How are you guys doing" Maggie asks giving everyone a mug of hot chocolate

"We're doing fine" Dwight says

"We're expecting the baby in a week" Rosita says proudly

"That's awesome"

"Hey look at that Eugene came with you!" Tara said

"How are you?" Tara asks Eugene

"Well above recent events I'm feeling pretty hanky panky"

"Uh, okay I'm going to pretend that I know what that means' Tara says

"Just to clear things up what does hanky panky mean" Enid asks

Eugene sighs

"It means I'm doing good"

"Enid you have to learn something don't ever question what Eugene says" Tara said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eugene said

"Let's change the subject" Cyndie says

"Yeah" Rick says

"Hey Eugene do you have a Girlfriend yet?" Tara says

"Out of recent events I would say no"

"Do you want me to hook you up with Kelly from Hilltop?" Tara says

"No"

"Rick" Enid says

"Yeah"

"It's… It's snowing a lot outside"

"We have to get home QUICK" Dwight says

"You can't you'll get stuck in the snow" Rick said

"You'll have to stay here until it stops"

"Oh, no" Rosita says

"What is it"

"I think I'm having the baby"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned until next Friday when I post a new chapter.


	5. Blizzard

You Complete My Life

Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks guys for the support and all, this chapter's going to be extra special because I posted the chapter late so I hope you like it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What, what do we do?" Dwight said panicking

"Get some towels" Enid said

"Yeah, we have to lay her down" Maggie said

"Uh…. Okay" Dwight said

Rosita screamed

"Here are some towels" Tara said

"Thanks"

"Lay her down" Maggie said

"Dwight give her your hand, she has to grip on something" Enid said

"Okay"

"Maggie, can she have pain killers?"

"We shouldn't just in case, we will when the baby's born"

Rosita screamed again

"Take her pants off" Enid said quickly

"Rosita, push"

Rosita pushed really hard

"Push!"

"I can see the head!" Enid said

"Good"

"Tara get more towels"

"Rick what, will we do after we're stuck in here" Enid asked

Rick was silent for a minute

"I…I don't know"

"Rosita"

"What" Rosita said in pain

"There are 2 of em'"

"What?"

"They're twins" Enid said

Maggie got, the last child out

"There's a boy and, a girl"

"Can I see them?"

"Yeah, hold on"

Maggie gave Rosita, the, twins "They're so cute" Dwight, said

"What are we going to name them?" Rosita said

"I…I don't know"

"MAGGIE!" Enid said

"What?!"

"Hershel's freezing!" she, said panicking

"Oh, no"

"Enid, start a fire" Rick said

"Okay"

"Tara, get all the warm blankets you can find"

"On, it"

Maggie started crying, she had a flashback of when Glenn died and thought, what if, Hershel Jr. died, what would she do?

"What, is it?" Rick asked

"It's just….I thought of….. Glenn"

"Oh…."

Daryl looked at her guiltily thinking about how he ruined her life and her baby's life

"Maggie, here"

"Thanks"

"I…..I can't get, it to lite" Enid said crying

"It's okay just calm down" Rick said

"Okay" Enid took a deep breath

Enid finally got, it, to lite

"Bring, Hershel, the twins and Morgan and Judith over here" Rick said

"He's, still freezing"

"He's, going to be okay"

"Enid, if…..if he… dies."

"Maggie, don't" Enid cut her off

"Can you put him down…and me too"

"Maggie, stop it!"

"End, he's the last thing I have left" She said crying

"Enid, you'll have to"

"Maggie, Hershel's going to make it"

Maggie took a deep breath

"Okay, okay"

"See, he's warming up"

"Thanks, guys"

"We're, here for you, Maggie" Tara said

Enid hugged Tara

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what are we naming them?" Dwight asked

"Do you like, Sherry?"

"Not Sherry" He said quickly

"Well…I was thinking Abraham for the boy" Rosita said

"That's a good name"

"I was, also….um….thinking Sasha for the girl"

"Okay, I like those names, Abraham and Sasha, it, is"

"Is, the snow slowing down?" Rick asked

"Yeah, but they should stay here for the night" Enid said

"Kay"

"We could, play a board game" Jesus, said

"Nah" Daryl said

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because, you suck at, them"

Daryl glared at Jesus

"I'm just, telling the truth"

"Nah, your spreadin' lies"

"Daryl, come on you've, never one a game of monopoly"

"Yah, I have"

"Have, not"

"Have to"

"Then let's play"

"I don't like you"

"Yes, you do"

"No, I don't"

Jesus, started laughing

"Then, the only, way to prove you don't suck is playing it"

"…..Fine"

"Anyone, gonna join?"

"I will!" Tara said

"Me too" Cyndie said

"I guess I will" Eugene said

"Well, who ever knew Eugene would win?" Jesus, said

"I did!" Tara said

"I think Eugene cheated" Daryl said

"I did not"

"Well, Daryl you came in at last place, so that means.."

Daryl cut him off "It doesn't mean shit"

"Yeah, yeah, it does"

Rick laughed

"What?" Daryl asked

"Nothin'"

"That always means it's somethin'"

"We should all get some rest"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The snow finally let up and Dwight and Rosita went back to the Sanctuary and Rick and Michonne laid in bed for awhile

"Glad, to finally be back home?" Rick asked

"Yep"

"Me too"

Rick kissed Michonne

"Night"

"Goodnight"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for, reading guys I know I'm not, that good at writing so, sorry for that but if you enjoyed please comment down below and stayed tuned for next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

What Would Life Be Without You

Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxx

"So, do you want dinner?" Jesus, said

"Hell, yeah"

Jesus grins at him then Daryl tries to hide a smile

"I'm glad Maggie, Enid and Sasha, liked they're trailer"

"Knew they'd like it"

"Here you go"

"Thanks, I'm starvin"

"Did you say "Thanks?"

"Yeah why"

"Oh, nothing"

"Guess what Daryl?"

"Huh"

"I finally broke up with that jackass"

"REALLY" He said happily

"Yes really" Jesus, said laughing

"Thank god" Daryl said

"No, thank Jesus"

Daryl laughed at Jesus's joke

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Well you can sleep in that room over there" Jesus pointed

"Kay, thanks"

"Wait" Daryl said

"Huh?"

"Umm….Never mind"

"Okay"

"Night, Daryl"  
"Night"

The next morning Daryl woke up to Jesus, singing in the kitchen making Breakfast

"Oh, hi Daryl"

"Hi"

"I'm, making some eggs and bacon"

"So, how'd you sleep?"

"Fine"

"Good, you'll get more used to it"

"Mmm"

"So I was thinking about painting the trailer today"

What color?"

"Blue"

"Kay, guess I'll help"

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't make me regret it"

After awhile of painting they finally finish it

"Well it, took all day but it's finally done" Jesus, said

"Yeah, I'm starvin"

"Okay, I'll go make so food"

"Nah, you always make food for me I'll make it"

"Really?"

"I'm not fucking kidding around"

"Well then… okay"

"Ima, make sum, Sketti"

"Okay"

"Damn it"

"What is it"

"Dropped hot water on myself"

"Want me to look at it?"  
"I guess"

"Oh, it's not, that bad"

Jesus looks up at Daryl with his, sparkling blue eyes. And Daryl stares at him and then Jesus slowly moves in and kisses Daryl.

Daryl had his eyes wide open and Jesus had his eyes fully shut.

So Daryl went with, what Jesus was doing so Daryl closes, his eyes. Jesus wraps his arms around Daryl's neck, and Daryl awkwardly, wraps his arms around Jesus's waist

Daryl is the first, to draw away

"Never done somethin' like that before"

"You'll get used to it…. If you want, to keep going"

"Jesus….. I want, to be with you" Jesus blushes

"Want me to finish the spaghetti Daryl?"

"Fuck the spaghetti"

Daryl wraps his arms around Jesus's waist and then they start kissing again

By the end of it, they end up in bed together not naked they didn't have sex but, they were spooning with there clothes on

xxxxxxxx

"How'd you sleep Daryl?"

"Best I've slept in my whole life"

"Me too"

"I'm going to make breakfast" Jesus, said

"Kay"

Jesus got up to make breakfast while Daryl brushed his hair

"Daryl"

"Hmm"

"Rick's here"

"Kay, I'll be out, there in a sec"

"Okay

"Hey, Rick"

"Hey"

Rick looked at Daryl coming out of the trailer

"Hey, Daryl"

"Hi"

"How are you"

"Fine"

Jesus looked at Daryl and smiled then Rick looked at them suspiciously

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"We need help finding guns" Tara said

"Where?" Daryl said

"Well… I have something to, tell you Rick"

"What is, it?"

"Um…. there's this community they have.. guns a lot of guns"

"Where is it?"

"It's across the ocean"

"Why didn't you tell us, sooner" Rosita said in a mad tone

"Because, I kept a promise"

"Promises don't matter anymore"

"They do to me"

"I don't give a shit about what you care about"

"Rosita, if we're getting the guns we're doing it, Tara's way"

"Why her way is, stupid as, shit"

"My way is making sure no, one gets killed"

"You weren't even there when Abraham, Glenn and Denise died"

"That doesn't mean I didn't care. Fuck Rosita that was my Girlfriend, my best friends"

"Rosita, lay off" Daryl said

"Whatever"

"I'm, making sure no, one there dies, none of us dies"

"That's right, Tara knows more about, them then we do"

"What are we doing" Enid said

"We're going to a community to get guns" Rick said

"I'll go with you"

"No, way" Rosita said

"It's not your choice, she can go if she wants" Rick said

"You guys are so fucking stupid"

"She can take care of herself" Tara said

"Where's Maggie?"

"Taking care of something"

"Okay, we're leaving in a minute, Daryl you coming?"

"Hell yeah. Jesus you going"

"Yeah"

"Let's leave then"

xxxxxxxx

Thanks for, reading, guys I know I'm not, that good at making fanfictions and sorry for it being a day late, but I hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
